Wingless Angel-Chapter 21
Wingless Angel-Chapter 21 'Third Person/Allison P.O.V ' Allison stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked the same as she did 3 years ago, except for one difference, her eyes. She remembered the time when her eyes had been the colour brown, now they were blood-red, signifying her choice for evil. She remembered her past. Her father abused her. She was a kid that he did not want, "born out of his lust" as he would say. What was worse, he was originally a sane religious man, when she was 6 he was a unstable religious man. Seeing her powers over darkness, he would say "Devil child! Devil Child! Stay away from Me!" "Papa it's me. Allison." She said to calm his outburst. "No you not! Your a monster! Your not human. The devil's spawn itself!" That is what he replied. "Get out, your going to kill me I know it! I'm not going to let you, get out. Get out!" That's when she ran. Away from her father, obviously not wanted by him. She brought nothing from her past life, her life was miserable. Till she met him. He was like her. He had black wings, and a kind smile. He asked if she wanted to be his friend. Her friend! She never had a friend before. His father was kind too, he looked like his son, the same kind smile, but the same look of coldness in their eyes. His father took her in, and raised her as his own. No blood was shared with him, but he loved her as his daughter and she her father. Then there was the boy, he was her friend and brother. They both shared the same mother, he always made her smile, even when she hurt herself. She loved him as well. But now they were gone, there was nothing to make her smile anymore, nothing she loved anymore. Her master came into her room. He was wearing the most mortal of clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt. He came close to her and put his her arms around her neck. "Hello Allison." "Hello my lord." She did not take her eyes of the mirror. "Remember your job, find him..and then kill him. Understand?" He said. "Yes. I understand." She replied. "Good now go." ---- It was easy to locate him. One of the abilities she had after receiving the mark, was that she could find any marked being no matter where they were. He was no exception. A mortal motel. What a foolish hiding spot. If they were trying to hide from master, why did they hide so openly? She entered through the window on the balcony. Then she found him, the boy lying on the sofa. Somehow she felt like she should know him, he looked familiar. But a job had to be done. She pulled out her dagger and was ready to plunge it into the boy's heart. When a chain wrapped around her wrist. She turned around to see a girl, obviously a daughter of Hemera, the chain was attached to the gauntlet on her left hand. "I'm not letting you do that." The daughter of hemera said. "I'm not giving you much choice am I?" Allison drew another dagger from her belt and got ready for combat, something she had done for years. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 22|Next Chapter---->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page